


the veterinarian

by bastardbones



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Animal Death, Bisexual Owada Mondo, Casual Sex, Dissociation, Drug Abuse, Drug Dealing, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, POV Second Person, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardbones/pseuds/bastardbones
Summary: The sky is black. Mondo feeds the stray cats.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Daiya, Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	the veterinarian

**Author's Note:**

> I feverishly wrote this in a few hours. I had a bad dream about kittens and I guess it's been bothering me.
> 
> "Implied incest" warning, because I'm not sure what else to tag it. Mondo and Daiya are in each other's presence during sexual activities. 
> 
> EDIT: I want to remind readers to please read the tags. I write dark content. It is never my intention to upset anyone, which is why I take tagging and warnings seriously. No one is making you read my stuff, if you feel uncomfortable, please click out. I write dark and mature material because it's cathertic for me. That's all. Thank you.

"Hey, Killer," your brother smiles around his cigarette. The sky is black and he does not know the half of it. 

The girl you brought home from the bar does a line with you. She isn't pretty, but her teeth are straight like the street you grew up on. As a kid, you fed the strays. They flocked as you passed, a dozen cats eager for morsels, mewling, crowding your ankles. This girl stretches her long limbs, like a happy, sated kitten. You have fed her and she loves you now. All the hungry cats do. She purrs as you stroke her face with your calloused hands. There are places where the skin has split and come back thicker, white webs of flesh, a contrast of the old and the new. Eventually all your cells will regenerate. Will you still be the same then? Will the neighborhood cats still love you?

Your brother sits on the opposite side of the room, bottle in one hand, cigarette in the other. He watches as you kiss the girl on the couch, his face is neutral, his eyes are dark. Your parents both had black eyes, so naturally, so does Daiya. When you were born, your eyes were bright, like the color of an undiscovered lake, undisturbed by people, unburdened by time. You have charmed many strangers with your eye color alone. The girl looks into them then asks you to fuck her. Your brother sighs into his beer as you press between her legs. His eyes are black like the sky is black and he does not know the half of it.

In the morning, Daiya shakes you awake like how he used to during grade school. The girl is gone, but she will come back when she has another craving. There is a pressure around your skull, like a belt that's strung tight enough to torture, but not enough to kill. You groan and collapse back into the couch. Your brother kind of laughs in that way he does, like you're useless, but he loves you, like any brother ought to. He nestles beside you on the couch and you're out like a light.

In the afternoon, he is gone. His jacket and keys are missing from their usual spot. Bored, you throw on a pair of boots and leave the apartment. 

You live in the outskirts of Tokyo. The closer to the train station, the higher the rent, so you find yourself walking to most places. The price of poverty. Your bike is in repair right now, you did something stupid and -- never mind. You did something stupid. 

You hear a sound, soft at first, from across the road. A white cat emerges from behind a bush and trots in your direction. Its fur is pristine and well groomed, its eyes are the color of your eyes. You bend at the knees then offer your hand, as if you have anything to offer. You don't carry cat treats anymore. You carry goodies of all types and sorts, but nothing suitable for a feline. The cat is unimpressed by you, the bell collar rattling softly in departure. You decide to follow it out of boredom, out of curiosity, maybe. You expect it to become skittish in your presence, then dart for the shadows. The cat, however, continues its journey, unfazed by your company. 

The cat leaps effortlessly onto a balcony decorated with potted plants. It meows noisily until the screen door slides open. A man with dark hair exclaims as the cat jumps into his arms. He scolds it for running off.

"Your cat is beautiful," you say from down in the street. You startle the man and the cat jumps into the apartment. You laugh. "Sorry."

"Her name is Mitsu," he explains. "She's not allowed outside, but she finds a way."

"You allowed outside?" 

"What?" he asks around an unsure smile. He's handsome and his teeth are straight. He has a nice face and you want to sleep with him. 

"Come down here."

He hesitates for a long moment, then disappears inside his home. Your confidence wavers. You've probably offended him, but a minute later, sure enough, he shuffles down the staircase. 

"Have we met?" he asks, searching for some familiarity in your eyes.

"Not yet," you grin. You offer your hand. "Mondo."

He takes it.

"Kiyotaka."

He won't do a line with you, politely refuses the pills. You offer him poppers and he stalls before refusing those, as well. Your last resort is alcohol and finally he accepts. You're kissing him slow on the couch, enjoying the soft roll of his tongue and the floating of your brain. Then Daiya returns. Kiyotaka pulls away from you, face red from booze and embarrassment. He looks to you for some kind of commentary.

"My brother," you mumble. Your mouth is mush. Daiya rummages around in the kitchen, as casual as ever. Kiyotaka seems nervous, but you continue by sticking your tongue down his throat. He moans all the same. 

You smell your brother before you see him leaning in. The smell of gasoline and menthol and mud. Kiyotaka is on your lap and Daiya hugs him from behind. He rests his chin on Kiyotaka's shoulder, then inhales deeply.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks on the exhale. Kiyotaka shudders. You half expect him to flail, then run away like a frightened animal. He surprises you when he kisses your brother first. Liquid courage and all that. 

Daiya has his mouth, but you still have the rest of him. You mark his collarbones, you do it sloppy, sucking loud and harsh. His erection is poking your stomach, you groan, because he feels big, but you'd like to know for sure. Daiya eases up to pull off Kiyotaka's shirt. He shivers as the air hits him, his skin pale and glowing in the dimly lit room. Beautiful. He is so beautiful. You tell him that and he melts like wax.

Eventually, you sink into him. He is tight and claws at your back to cope with the discomfort. You think he looks perfect like this. There is sweat on his brow and his lips are swollen. Daiya grabs him by the hips, guides his movements. Kiyotaka gasps, grapples you with one hand, your brother with the other. You roll your head back and get lost in the heat. 

You dream about 16 kittens tossed in a black trash bag. You try, but you cannot save them. The dream restarts. You are given a second chance, but somehow, you fail, learning nothing from the past. So again, they must perish. Their bodies are cold and stiff and the guilt consumes you. 

In the morning, Daiya doesn't shake you awake. He is tangled up in a mess of blankets and body parts, sprawled out on the carpet. Kiyotaka is neatly tucked into him, curled up like a cat seeking warmth and affection. Kiyotaka is naked, easy on the eyes, but you do well to ignore your nude brother. As if you hadn't fucked the same person only hours ago. Whatever. Your relationship is complicated. 

You drink orange juice straight from the carton. The light from the refrigerator is bright and abrasive and the pair groan in their sleep. You leave the door open until Daiya stirs with displeasure.

"What the fuck," he croaks. He squints up at you from across the room. You're unhappy and you want him to be unhappy, too. "Go to sleep, man."

Without meaning to, you pass out. When you wake up, Kiyotaka is still there, face down and ass up, sobbing your brother's name. First name basis, what a development. Half conscious, you watch how Kiyotaka's eyes roll back, how he drools onto the floor. He's so loud and whiny, but you manage to slip back into unconsciousness. It feels strange.

"I have to feed my cat," Kiyotaka is saying. It's only you two now. Daiya is gone. His jacket and keys are missing from their usual spot.

There's a knock at your door. Without checking, you call for them to come in. You have to feed your cat, too. 

Kiyotaka looks somewhat hurt as the girl saunters in. She wraps her arms around your neck and kisses you on the mouth. You dig through your pockets. She's hungry.

"Will I see you again?" Kiyotaka asks on his way out. The question hangs in the air. The girl is demanding your attention, she impatiently strokes her fingers through your thick, tangled hair.

Everyone needs a piece of you. This girl, your drugs. Your brother, your sanity. Kiyotaka, your body. You are running out of offerings. Eventually, the treat bag will run empty, eventually, your brain will rot with worms, eventually, sex will not be enough. The sky is black like Daiya's eyes are black, like Kiyotaka's hair is black, like the black tar heroin in your pocket. 

Kiyotaka leaves without an answer. Your brother walks through the door, cigarette hanging from his mouth, another night, another cycle. It's as though you've learned nothing. 

Your brother smiles. "Hey, Killer."


End file.
